Divine Inspiration
by orlando bloom rocks
Summary: Ginny is failing in nearly every class but how far will she go with certain teachers? GW/RL GW/SS GW/SB
1. Chapter 1

Divine Inspiration

Ginny is failing nearly every class but how far will she go with certain teachers?

Ginny Weasley sat at the very back of Professor Lupin's Defence Against The Dark Arts class. She was trying to take in what he was saying but she kept getting distracted: first by her edition of CosmoWitch which had just happened to fly open at the fashionable robes page on top of her lap. And then by her latest photo of her two-year strong boyfriend, Harry Potter.

Professor Lupin had returned to Hogwarts in Ginny's 6th year, just after the end of the war between the alliance and Lord Voldemort and his supporters.

Ginny had never been great at school work, she had always been more of a Quidditch person, ever since she had been going out with Harry, her marks had been plummeting, but especially in DADA, Potions and Transfiguration.

Since Sirius Black's name had been cleared for the crimes he had never committed, he had taken over Professor McGonagal's position of Transfiguration teacher. Everyone enjoyed it a lot more but they weren't exactly sure if they learnt a lot.

And Potions, well that was no ones favourite subject but Ginny was particularly bad at it.

No matter what she did, she always managed to turn the potion the texture of freshly mixed cement.

Remus Lupin cleared his throat and started packing parchment into his briefcase, signalling the end of class.

"Miss Weasley, can I see you about the essay you were meant to do for homework please?" Remus said, looking away from the blackboard.

Ginny walked up to his desk pouting slightly with her long red hair falling over her eyes.

Remus Lupin looked up at the 17-year-old girl, no, woman, swaying towards him. His mouth went dry and he forced his eyes down to his scarlet quill.

When Ginny reached the teachers desk, she noticed his face was flushed.

"Are you alright Sir?" she asked

But professor Lupin blushed further and attempted to say "Ummmm, well, ok, about this essay…"

"Yes sir?" Ginny said.

Remus looked up at Ginny, his eyes resting on her breasts for a few seconds before he managed to pull them away and look her straight in the eye, then he cleared his throat and looked down at Ginny's half completed essay. Ginny saw how flustered her teacher was and a sudden, daring plan formulated in her under used brain.

"Well, errr, right, the essay, well the thing is, you didn't finish it and what I have marked, well, basically, it sucks Ginny, I mean, Miss Weasley, you clearly haven't taken in a single word I've said…." Professor Lupin glanced up at Ginny again and completely lost his train of thought.

Ginny Weasley leant over him to look at her paper, which was lying in Lupin's smooth hands, while she was doing so, her hair managed to swing into the Professor's face. He quickly took a sniff of her hair; it smelt of…. Vanilla and coconut. She heard him sniffing and smiled.

"I got a D" Ginny said, as though she didn't care.

He pictured slapping himself again and again in mind trying to think of something, anything, to say.

"Ummmm, yeh" 'great' he thought 'just great' "well you can actually _do_ your essay and run it blow me, I mean by me tomorrow in the Staff Room or you can spend every night in detention with _me_" he finished with a coy smile. He chanced another look at her breasts before looking up at her face. 'She is DIVINE!' he yelled to himself.

"Thanks, Professor, for giving me another chance, I really appreciate it, and if there's anything I can do for _you_ then just name it" she said slyly, whilst looking down at his crotch. Miss Weasley gracefully walked out the door before seductively glancing back at her target.

She had left Lupin in a state of shock.

He could not believe how flirty he had been with her. He kicked himself under the desk and said out loud "She saved your life in the Order Of The Phoenix. She is a child, she only 17 and you are 38, you cannot let this go any further and you certainly can't fall in love with her!"

Ginny slowly pushed the door shut behind her, she'd heard every word and she was smiling. Her plan was working!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Tuesday and her first lesson was Potions. Ginny still hadn't handed in her essay about Patronus' to Remus Lupin, and she wasn't planning to either!

She casually strolled down the West corridor to Potions. She was surrounded by girls and had a small drove of 5th year boys trailing behind her, unaware of where she was leading them. She finally managed to say goodbye to all of her friends from other houses and make it down to the dank and gloomy dungeon door.

They were late.

Slowly Ginny teased open the door latch, careful not to chip her perfect nails.

Ginny and co tiptoed into Snape's classroom, hoping with all her heart that he had his back turned and would not notice.

No such luck.

Snape was sitting at his desk with his hands clasped in front of him on the tottering pile of homework.

'Homework? …… Poo! We had homework?! I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time with Harry, oooh but his bedroom is so…..damn….' thought Ginny as she uttered a silent gasp while she was remembering last night….

"GINNY WEASLEY! Answer me girl!" barked Snape. He had seen her staring into space and he knew darn well that he hadn't muttered a single thing this lesson.

"Oh, sorry, Professor, I was just umm daydreaming" Ginny said, turning on the charm.

Snape turned his face back to the whole class 'Why is she sitting so close to the front all of a sudden?' he asked himself 'o well, maybe she realises she's failing' His lips curled.

"Right class, there will be no practical this lesson due to the lateness of GINNY WEASLEY, will you at least look like you're listening?"

Ginny snapped out of her daydream and turned to face her prey, giving him a shy smile and slowly saying "Sorry Professor, I won't do it again, I promise"

"Anyway class, thanks to Miss Weasley we don't have enough time left and will therefore be copying from page 174, hand in your parchment to me at the end of the lesson and anyone who has not completed at least one roll will be in detention with me tomorrow night"

Ginny sat up in her seat. Detention, perfect! For the rest of the lesson she sat staring at Snape and doodling on her parchment.

'Why won't she take her eyes off me?' Snape asked himself for the umpteenth time 'I wonder what she's doing with her parchment, her text book isn't open..'

Ginny was infact writing her name again and again, covering nearly the whole page, and filling in the gaps with little hearts.

The bell rang. Ginny pretended to be fiddling with her bag so that she could be left alone with him. She slowly glided up to his desk. Making sure he noticed her hand playing with her soft red hair near her breasts. He had noticed. He was struggling to control himself under the desk.

"Here you go Professor" Ginny whispered, handing the parchment over to Snape. Her hand brushed his. 

"T-thank you Ginny, you may leave n-now" stammered Severus. He was loosing his cool.

Ginny smiled and turned away to walk towards the door. She uttered a charm under her breath and her bag strap snapped. "Oh no" she cried as her books came tumbling out, bending down and looking at Snape out of the corner of her eye. He had jumped to his feet and was hurrying over to help her. She made sure he got a view of her arse before he stooped down to help her, bustling the books and papers into his sturdy arms. They were both kneeling down and suddenly caught each other's eye. A pale pink tinge appeared on Snape's cheeks as he leaned in slowly, gazing at her mouth. The papers in his arms rose suddenly as his robes gave into his feelings. 

"Thanks Professor " Ginny said, sexily smiling.

" I uh, eh, I …. You …. Umm" Stammered Snape. Ginny stood up and took her books from her prey. She held them longer than necessary, making sure he got the message.

She turned and walked up the stairs into the bright daylight. Snape stood still for a moment, recovering, then walked back to his desk to check the parchment. He stopped when he reached Ginny's, staring at her beautifully written name surrounded by all those hearts. He slipped the parchment into his desk draw and cast the rest into the green and silver flames of his loyal, Slytherin fireplace. 'It's detention for Ginny Weasley' he thought, with his lips turning what would have been a smile, into a cruel grimace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Please read and review, no more reviews, no more chapters, moo ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *sorry I get carried away*

Straight after lunch that day was Transfiguration with Sirius Black, Ginny's third and last victim. She was on her way to meeting up with Harry. 

"Should be promising!" she joked to her girlfriends. They escorted her to the Gryffindor Common Room then left her to meet her two-year boyfriend alone. She stepped into the brightly lit room. Harry was sitting in his favourite chair gazing into the red and gold fire. His head snapped up at the noise, he had never been quite the same since Voldemort's defeat.

A forced smile broke his troubled frown as he realised who it was. Ginny walked towards him and sat on his lap, one leg either side of his hips. 

She looked sympathetically into his eyes with a look that was aching to be told what was wrong. She was getting closer and closer to Harry telling her what had happened that night he had overpowered Lord Voldemort with Sirius.

He had told no one, and neither had Sirius.

Every time she got anywhere, Harry broke down she could go no further.

Harry moved his face up to hers and began kissing her neck and jaw line. She moaned appreciatively and began to unbutton his robes and shirt. He began to caress her back with his smooth hands. He teased her plait apart and tantalizingly played with her glossy red hair. By now she had his shirt off his back and was gently massaging with her long creamy fingers. He stood up gently and lifted her up in his well-built arms. He steadily walked up his own staircase into the Head Boys private bedroom. He laid her onto the sumptuous, velvet four-poster bed and slowly removed her robes so she was clad only in her red raunchy underwear. He slowly lowered himself on top of her as she started to get rid of his trousers, working her way to his boxers.

The bell rang.

Both Harry and Ginny cursed simultaneously. Harry was trying to haul his trousers up while opening the door to rush downstairs to fetch his shirt and robes. Ginny slowly got up and sat there for a while, collecting her thoughts. Then she stood up and pulled on her clothes and scuttled downstairs to join him as they both ran to their next lessons.

Ginny arrived at Transfiguration fifteen minutes late and bust into the classroom whilst everyone was copying down what was on the board. 

As she entered the room everyone's face turned to glare at her, most of the girls were giving her sympathetic looks, Sirius was very tough on those who disobeyed the rules. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked up to the teacher's desk.

"I'm very sorry Professor, I was up in the common room, and I was a bit preoccupied with H - edwig, she uh, had just flown in the window with a package for Harry so I had to go find him, sir. It looked very important. I'm sorry Siriu - I mean, Professor. It certainly will not happen again." she gave him a half wink and went to sit down at her seat.

Sirius stood up sharply. "Miss Weasley, could I see you outside please? The rest of you, continue with what's on the board please"

"Certainly Sir" Ginny cooed.

She stepped outside the classroom as Sirius held the door open and took a quick view at her arse while she passed him. She stood leaning against the wall, waiting for him to close the door. He turned to face her and had a stern look on his features.

"Look Ginny, I now you may have a reason for being so late to _all_ my classes but it is clearly affecting your marks. Your grades are the worst in the whole year. You need to concentrate, you need to focus and you need to do your homework. If your marks do not become as good as your looks, I mean, err, as good as your, ummm -- Quidditch skills then you're not going to make it past this year. Now get back into my classroom and get your work done"

Ginny hung her head and shifted back past Sirius, allowing her breasts to brush his chest and arm. She raised her head and gazed into his eyes. Sirius moved his hand to grab hers and pulled her close. She had not been expecting this but she quickly recovered from the shock, and realised just how attractive Harry's Godfather was. He reached up and gently ran a hand through her hair, in the same way as Harry had done just half an hour before. 

His breathing quickened as she looked him straight in the eye.

"You drive me crazy" he said in a low growl. His other hand lowered to her hips, pushing her closer towards him. Their lips met in a strong, fiery, passionate kiss that seemed to end far too soon for both of them. 

Ginny Weasley smiled her seductive half smile and opened the door to the classroom. She slid inside and walked to her usual desk, dumping her bag on the floor.

Sirius stood outside his classroom, taking deep breaths and recuperating his thoughts. Then he raised his palm and smacked himself repeatedly on the forehead, thinking of all the people that would kill him if they ever found out. Arthur Weasley, Ron, Dumbledore and almost all the boys in the entire school.

He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

Sirius spent the whole day trying not to think about Ginny. He taught the rest of his lessons and had dinner without looking at everyone. If he had, however, he would have noticed Remus not taking his eyes of the Gryffindor table. And missing his mouth several times trying to catch a glimpse of a certain red head.

He also might have noticed Severus Snape looking far more contented with himself than what could certainly be healthy for him.

Sirius walked back to his room, not looking where he was going. He turned a corner and walked straight into Harry.

"Hey Sirius" HArry said as he picked himself up off the floor. Sirius offered Harry his hand and pulled him up to his height.

"Hiya" Sirius replied.

"Hi guys" Ginny said, as she swayed past. Harry and Sirius' heads both snapped to face her. She just stood there, letting the boys eyes roam all over her body. When the boys had finished, she raised an eyebrow and both men assumed it was for them. Then they looked at each other, both shocked as they realised what the other had done.

Ginny walked up to Harry and sexily half hugged her boyfriend. Harry looked sheepishly at his Godfather, he hadn't told him yet, even after two years. He deeply regretted it now. Sirius had been his confidant for nearly four years now and the look on his face broke his heart.

Sirius had had no idea.

"Wow, ummm, how long has this been going on for?"

"Well don't get upset Siri, but, but close too two years…" Harry said cautiously.

"TWO YEARS? Two years and neither of you told me?? Harry, why, you always told me everything, don't you, don't you trust me? I can't believe I hadn't noticed, it's been so obvious, Oh Merlin, what have I done?" And with that, Sirius stormed off to his chamber.

"SIRIUS, Sirius, I didn't mean, I was going to tell you, SIRIUS" Harry yelled after him. "What did he mean 'What have I done'? He hasn't done anything, it was all me, it was all my fault, what am I going to do Ginny?"

"Harry, it wasn't your fault, you don't have to tell him everything. And if you didn't tell him straight off then there must have been a good reason. He should be able to deal with stuff like this, he's a grown man Harry" Ginny was starting to loose her cool, what if Sirius told Harry what had happened, it would end everything. She would loose her boyfriend, her reputation, her parents would be so mad and Sirius would probably loose his job. She couldn't let this happen. 

She began to soothe Harry with her words as she lead him back up to his bedroom, intending to finish what they had started at lunch, before they had been so rudely interrupted. 


End file.
